Loving you
by GameMaster20
Summary: Himeko and Chikane meet again, this time in modern day United States. Love is in the air, but then again the air is polluted with the heavy smell of fresh blood. Ch. 10 is up and about for real now.
1. Chapter 1

**The chapter has been edited, and I've redone a couple things. Thank to everyone who has been following me and thanks to all the reviews I've decided to try harder! Yay!**

**Cheers to Veamgee best editor in the world ;)**

For her thoughts, it will be in _Italics_ and enclosed in a single quotation mark (')

_Past will be shown in Italics._

Regular will be in present time.

Disclaimer: They aren't mine haha only the plot.

'_I mustn't stop'_. She thought as she ran as fast as she could into the night. Her lungs desperately screaming for air and her legs felt like it was about to give in from all the running she has been doing.

She could hear rustling from her surroundings every now and then. The winter breeze made it hard for her to differentiate whether she was merely cold or simply shivering from fright.

She wasn't dressed for this and she is well aware that a certain girl would definitely be mad at her.

_Even though she spent only a day with her, she was certain that she loves her. She swore to herself that she would stay alive 'till she could find her again. In her young mind, she knew this wasn't what she was meant for. She had imprinted with her at once and had made a strong bond of friendship. Although she was a mere child of five years of age, she knew that this was right. And she knew that if she saw her once again she would be able to die at peace._

She was wearing baby blue tank top- fit for a hot summer day, and black sweat pants that was a bit too long for her- all torn from the previous beating. She ran in such haste that she forgot her shoes at _**her**_ house. Her feet were bleeding badly but none of the pain could register in her mind, as she felt numb all over. Again it was hard to tell whether it was the cold that made her numb or the crippling fear.

She felt, in every step that he takes, the hairs in the back of her neck stood alert. Her eyes darted everywhere. She was sure anyone could hear those massive footsteps as far as the next town over. She was sure of it._ 'If only I were older, I would be able to run faster'_ she grimly thought as her vision blurred from the tears that kept forming in the corner of her eyes.

_She had stumbled out of woods when she met her. _

_She knew she would be in big trouble, somehow she always was. Every night, she would be punished with different reasons. May it be that she didn't bow her head low enough or that she took too long completing an order. She feared disappointment at first; but gradually her fear doubled because of that whip. It was made of leather with small metal thorns at its tip. Those thorns were always used when she was especially bad, which to him was at least once a week even though she did everything asked of her. But who was she to argue? She knew that the only way to avoid getting whipped was for her to be good. She saw it in the eyes of the servants. They all knew she didn't deserve such cruel treatment. But just like her, there was nothing they could do._

'_I have to get away. I have to keep running' _her breathing became even heavier as she continued to run, fear occupying her conscious mind._ 'If he can't catch me, I can't be punished' _her face visibly paling at the thought of her punishment. _'I know it's just going to hurt badly. I'm so scared. I just know it. Oh boy, it's going to hurt. I'm sorry! I am so sorry!' _her mind subconsciously pleading desperately for an apology.

As she was running for her life, a stunning figure came into mind. _'I will protect her though. That's right; I know I can protect her!' _she thought as her resolve to protect her became strong.

The shivers running through her body made it look like she was a leaf floating in the wind, a terror-filled leaf that is. Her moist eyes made her look even smaller.

_She would recuperate by the end of the following day; the beatings were never bad enough to slow her healing ability. He tested her ability as if she is a specimen._

'_I'll hide! Maybe that way he won't be able to see me'_

Naïve and pitiful thoughts filled her mind.

_This particular night the beating was bad, bad enough to leave her bleeding even after two days. With that discovery, he snickered. And for the first time in her life, a smile scared her. _

"_I see. So you'll break if I hurt you that bad again huh?" he said with a sneer, tying her hands with a rope. Meaning, she was to stay there and that way for a while. Usually, he just threw her to one side in the attic 'till she fully recovered or was well enough for the following days' beating._

She hurriedly searched for a place to hide and found one in the hollow of a tree. As she hid her petite body, her ragged breathing slowed down to its normal pace. Shifting back, she covered her ears and shut her eyes tight. She silently sent a prayer to the gods.

_When her body recovered some she decided to escape the confinements of her torture cell. Running with lightning speed, she reached the next town leaving a path of blood trails along the way. She had to make the pain stop even if it's just for a little while. She eventually collapsed when she halted her running in a clearing. Once she regained consciousness, she found herself lying in one of the most comfortable bed she ever laid on. Her fragile body was covered by a blanket as white as snow and a rag was placed on her head to cool it down. She looked around the room and her amethyst eyes found the most beautiful girl lying at the foot of the bed. And for some odd reason, she couldn't tear her eyes off her. She was so beautiful that all she could think of was that she was hers and that she would do whatever it takes to protect this girl, that she would do whatever the beautiful girl wished of her. For a young five-year-old shifter, that's a lot to accept and comprehend. They were taught to obey. It was their nature to do so. She knew she belonged to __**him**__. She was only ever allowed to feel pain, and taught that she was nothing without him. Every word that comes out of his lips was said to be law. Anything else that contradicts him was punishable by beating_. _But all of that changed. Any sign of fear and suffering leaving her features as she felt she was at home. Yes. She finally found where she belongs- with __**her**__. Right now, all that mattered was __**her**__. She was hers and only hers, forever._

'_Please. Please. If there are gods, please help me!'_ her soul pleading hysterically to the heavens to hear her small plea.

As she cautiously opens an eye to observe her surroundings, she saw nothing. As she uncovers her ears to hear any type of unwanted sound and yet she heard nothing. She sees nothing. Hears nothing. Nothing. But to her dismay, she smells him. The scent, which she could easily recognize anywhere it belongs to **him**. Her eyes kept darting in every direction, to every shadow that has caught her attention. The shivering of her body grew violent. Her hope was the only thing she concentrated and tightly grasped on. "I'm safe. I'm okay." were the words that her mind recited to assure her of any danger.

_She remembered falling asleep after gazing at her for so long she thought that time stopped. And as she woke up again while the day gave way to the night, she felt her cheek being lovingly caressed by warm, delicate hands. _

"_Hi" greeted the owner of the most beautiful voice, all the while giving her a chaste kiss on her now rosy cheek. As much as she wants to say something- anything at all, she just couldn't find her voice and so she just looked at her, eyes wide from both embarrassment and shock. She was furiously blushing, because she was simply so happy to have her skin touch to that of this girl._

"_You're mine," she said to her in a tone that spoke of an unbreakable promise. The girls beautiful, long hair brushed her face in the process. It wasn't the first time she had heard those words but it was the first time she felt glee from those words. _

"_Yes… I am" came her shy yet firm reply to the said declaration. Taking in her surroundings, she saw maids running about dressed in all white, She furrow her brow with questions but as soon as she moved her eyes to meet that of the girl she was left speechless. She looked intently at her angel. She could tell that this girl had an intimidating aura around her and that her scent is of no ordinary being. As she took in the sight before her, one that will forever be engraved in her heart and mind, she saw that the girl was like a princess. They fell in a comfortable silence and together; they fell asleep seeking warmth from each other's touch. _

_Upon waking up, dread and fear overtook her senses. She immediately recognized that smell. It was __**HIS **__scent. She carefully but swiftly got up from the comfort of the bed and moved the hand that rested on top of hers and look straight at her angel. She knew she had to get away before anything bad comes forth to this girl. A person whom she knew meant too much for her to lose and get hurt because of her selfishness. She then shifted and stepped carefully away from the girl. But before stepping out, she glanced back to the peaceful sleeping figure and mouthed her goodbye. She then retreated silently into the night as not to wake her sleeping princess and alert her of her sudden departure._

Dawn was almost upon her.

She wearily closed her eyes as she continued to pray. She needed to keep praying. Or he would find her. She just knows it.

The smell got closer and her eyes immediately shot open. There. Right in front of her, he stood. Black fur covered his entire body. His eyes were red in anticipation and anger. He lay on the ground with his head on his paws right outside the opening of the hollow tree, staring right at her. He pounced hard and managed to knock the back of her head on the tree. As her eyes closes and slowly loses their vision, she managed to beg the gods for help once more.

"H-he-help" came her weak plea. She then fell unconscious.

When she woke up, she found out she was in the cellar of the mansion.

A small whimper broke out of her mouth. She just wanted it all to end, but how? How can she make it all end?!

"I'm sowiie, I'm sowwie!" she screams at the top of her voice, knowing full well it is of a futile attempt.

She felt him finish with the chains connecting her arms and legs together.

Then he did the single thing she dreaded the most. He smiled. A wicked grin showed upon his features, visibly showing every single tooth..

Her eyes widened and her vision blurred.

"This is your punishment."

She felt like a piece of meat. She was a piece of meat hanging from chains letting her air out. She felt the chains dig into her wrist and ankles it felt as if she had thick barbwire around each wrist each little spike was digging deeper and deeper in. The hot blood running down her arms and legs were a comfort giving her some warmth, some sense of being alive.

She shivered with so much vigor. She knew exactly what was to happen next.

"Goodnight" He kissed her forehead and left her hanging on a pipe.

Her body was making an odd curved backwards shape. She looked almost like a hammock, bend in this distorted form gave gravity more force and her body less mobility.

"No… No…No…" she cried out loud. "Please! I beg of you!" This was certainly new to her. He never left her with chain. It was always a rope. And the worst part is, he hasn't attempted to break a single bone yet!

As she felt the chains dig deep into her skin, she started to cry out in fear and pain.

Her mind was going a million miles a minute and none of the thoughts were useful.

Her stomach rumbled. "Ha ha… Shh, be a good tummy now."

She laughed sarcastically as she remembered she hadn't eaten a single bite for the whole day. All she knew was that she was so scared that she lost her appetite.

'_I can't protect anyone' _She thought to herself.

In all the time she was hanging from there contemplating the blood that was now making a small pool under her she started reminiscing what cause the original punishment3 days ago. She had been in her room in the attic of the mansion. More like her prison cell but this was all she owned. It was hers alone although there was no bed or a toy. There was nothing. She had not heard him enter. He came in and watched her. She had no idea. She was concentrating so hard and lost in her own thoughts. Begging… pleading. She was so scared.

She felt the hot liquid run down her arms as gravity pulled her down. The chains dug deeper on her delicate skin. But he didn't bother crying. There was no point in doing so. So she decided to sleep.

"Wake up, now." He said, as he lifted her off the pipe.

"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed as she became aware of how painful her body felt at the moment. The excruciating pain travelled from her wrists down to her ankles. It was paralyzing. Her vision blurred, this time from the pain she felt all over her petite frame.

"Oh darn. Look at the mess you made." he commented.

She couldn't stop whimpering while lying on the cold, hard floor.

"Daddy… Please stop this…" she managed to utter before her environment died down to darkness.

"You are mine Himeko, just mine," he said before breaking into another sneer.

**Reviews! Haven't began writing new chapter yet =| Soon though soon! Hopefully..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay no grammar check. Well this is prior check if you all can't stand it let me know ill take it down and fix it.**

For Shifters having survived any type of physical trials is the ultimate power surged. We get off on the fight. Sadly it's why I became so strong, I survived things that can't be imagine. At an age that is shocking, but I know I have so much to live for. Currently living in New York with my mother gives me a good view of how life has blessed me, after that horrible night ten years ago I was literally left for dead. I had escaped my father after one of the daily beatings that took it too far. I don't remember much but I know I am already spoken for which, to my faulty memory, lead to the severe beating that followed. That's all I remember, my mother says that she found me in the mansion alone in the attic bleeding with barely a heartbeat. I was tied with a chain to a pipe the chain that had infused itself to my skin in such a way that I healed but somehow I maintained the scars and for a child of five to keep any scars to my current years is strange not often heard of. Apparently my father had escaped with me to one of his many family estates when I was a mere child of two. My mother searched everywhere and when she finally found the right place three years later, her pack and my fathers packed fought just for my freedom. Mother won, I was saved though it took me many years to be up to snuff. While my body was still batter and severely bruised she moved me to New York. Since it was so long ago I don't remember much of where my fathers estate was.

I don't know what is dream and what is a memory from that time. Mother says it isn't important; that the house was burn to the ground and that finding it would only hurt me. I cannot really explain it but I have something to find, or someone. I must return to something, I know it deep inside. I have a memory of a princess kissing my cheek, probably just a dream but that dream kept me alive through recovery.

Father had broken bones and let them reset incorrectly. I had to endure many breaks after I came to New York to reset them in the correct way. Every time something would heal something else needed to be broken to reset. Four months of recovery is a rare event for a shifter who has the power to heal quickly.

Whenever I have some time to myself, which isn't often, I always reminiscent my past its why I love the river so much makes me feel like I'm flouting on my memories alone. My foggy memory is ever a burden to me. I want to know what happen, I want to know if she is real.

"Himeko, training has started and you in the river, get out of there and join the rest of the pack!" mother yelled.

I always end up thinking too much when I flout around here. I should probably get this thinking under control.

"Coming mother!" I yelled back. I have to smile at her yelling.

She is the most loving mother around, darling really. She protects me from everything considering that I don't need protection it's endearing. I helped her train the pups since I am well above most. She dares tell me I am well above her skill level with the wisdom she was never able to posses. What has always humor me is that shifters reach they're physical peak at 18 then stop so my mother doesn't look much older than me.

I really, really wish I could repay mother for all she's done.

"All right I want to see what you guys can do," I yell at the pups as they fall in line for training. "Get into groups of two and start fighting."

"Yes Mistress!"

I really wish they wouldn't call me that. Just Himeko serves me well.

Training start when pups turn ten some later if they're parents see it fit. Even if there is no blood relation we all love each other like blood. We push no one more than it is necessary for him or her to grow.

Mako was sparing with Soma, she was fighting hard her section of 15 year olds were strong but much too arrogant. I love watching her paring. Mako and I have been friends since I came, she would be allow to the recovery room and would keep my spirits up.

"Mistress, Something is wrong with Mako!" I immediately tuned back in.

"What?"

"Mako isn't moving Mistress!"

Oh no, Maybe she had another attacked. I ran to her side maybe 10 meters from the mansion where she laid.

"Mako sweetheart?" I whispered in her ear, "I'm here don't worry its going be okay."

As I lifted her from the ground and carried her to the mansion bridal style her body tensed and she buried her face in the crooked of my neck.

"Shhh its okay Mako," the nagging pain I always felt when anyone got too close went through my body but I continue on, I needed to set Mako in bed.

Once I got to the Mansion I saw my mother talking to a servant probably instructing them on something like she felt the necessity to do with everyone. "Okasan!" I yelled to empathies the gravity of the situation. I never called her mother for some reason I didn't feel it my place. My mother turns and instantly saw Mako in my arms and started to run towards us and took her in her arms. We went over to Mako's room and once we set her down mother looked at me "tell me exactly what happened."

"She was sparing with Soma and she suddenly fainted" I stated matter of fact, this happen all the time with Mako I was becoming accustom to it.

"I see. You may leave now, Himeko."

"Yes, Madam."

As I was walking out the room I heard her tell a maid to get her medicine. I was relieved that it was merely that. Mako is a half shifter half vampire, nobody knows how that happen to come about. Vampires can't mate. She needs blood ever so often or she faints for some reason she's always felt safe with me I suppose since she was always teased and I protected her after I got out of recovery. Honestly I love her; she is like a sister to me.

As I stepped outside all the other pups were by the mansion door sitting waiting for my return. Practice started at eight and they needed it to conclude for them to be able to proceed with their day.

"Alright pups, you're free to go for today. Strategies for tomorrow assignment if you want a particular partner say so before practice tomorrow if not I'll assign you. Dismiss." With that they went off.

As I turn to leave my ears caught the sound of heavy feet. I kept on walking till I was in distant of my room at the mansion.

"Himeko I was wondering if you have consider my offer?"

I smiled. I have to; he was persistent and had guts, to ask me to mate with him at such an early age with no imprint.

"I am afraid my answered hasn't changed Soma, as I said, I am spoken for."

Like always when someone has tried to court me or get near pass a certain point I felt my blood boil. As I maintain my smile, the last thing I wanted was to hurt Souma; I bowed slightly and turn to walk.

"But Himeko you aren't marked!" he yelled.

Now this is beyond me, but I felt like he had somehow slapped me across the face. I wasn't marked but I knew I belong to someone. It angers something inside me that anyone would doubt that.

"How dare you…"

I felt a shiver go through his body. I begged mine to loosen; I couldn't go off on him for all I know that imprint never happen.

"Soma leave. Now."

"F-forgive me" with my eyes close I felt his retreating footsteps.

My body remained tense.

Knock-knock.

"Himeko open up please." My mother spoke at the other side of the door.

When had I gone in?

I open the door to find Mako in Mother's arms.

"Madam?" I stepped to the side to allow them to come in, "What's the matter?" I asked as she set her on the bed.

"She isn't waking up Himeko…"

"We gave her blood which usually wakes her right up, but this time that doesn't seem to be enough"

"I see, where is the closest vampire cove around here?" I asked still deep in thought.

My mother looked at me with shocked, vampires were not known to like shifters. We are hot headed they say.

"Himeko is this wise?"

"Wise as we need it to be, Madam. They must know what is going on with her." I said pleadingly mother had to understand.

As mother looked at me with a mix look of fear and pride, she began to debrief me about the location. While doing so she acted sort of strange though the fear grew and the pride lessen as she talked.

"Then I shall leave at nightfall." I didn't have the luxury to figure out what was on her mind.

I stepped outside to find my personal maid standing outside waiting for an order. And told her to get me a bag with two sets of clothes. It was a two days trip From New York to Washington State it should be enough.

"Excuse me Madam I must find my pups and make sure they are well taken care of." But my mother graded my arm before I could leave.

"Himeko I think I must tell you a story…" She said looking down, "I shall personally train your pups."

"I see well, I will shift to stretch my legs do you mind?" I always felt better in my wolf form when I had to think. It seem mother was about to give plenty to think about.

"Shift Himeko, if it pleases you. I shall go get us lunch. Make last preparations on the trip I'll be back." She said leaving no room to argue.

"Of course Madam."

My mother walked out the room, and I prepared a slight large sum of money to take and left everything else to the maid. Two change of clothes for Mako and myself. I shifted and stretched all my legs out. It felt so good to be wolf. I had a very distinct look, my wolf had golden fur, which was rare in and of itself, with a marking of a sun on my hind leg which when I am human ends up on my butt. My eyes glowed amnesty, and the markings of my pack was in between my shoulder blades as with all wolfs but it was surrounded by a second marking. It was the making of a pentagon, which was the packs symbol and surrounding it a half circle. The scars of the chains that clung to my wrist and ankles when young were noticeable in my wolf form as well, but they looked more like bracelets in my wolf form. I was nearly 5 feet in height for a pup that's a good size as any.

As I tried out my legs I went over to Mako and laid my head on her back and waited for mother. I wanted to feel her heartbeat and feel her breathing. The nagging pain started but really I was so use to it, that it didn't really bother me.

I must have dozed off because I came to when mother was sitting across from me looking fondly at me. I smile as best I could in my wolf form.

"Remind sitting darling" She said "This is something I should have told you long ago."

I whined, she was feeling guilty she should never feel guilty.

"No darling, it's okay." She smiles sadly.

I laid my head back down on Mako's back.

"As you well know your father took you from this pack when you were two, He said it wasn't fit for what was his the night before and took you that morning. He wanted his off spring to be powerful someone he could control."

I knew this part of the story. Mother started to cry at this point.

"You were the sweetest child that could have existed, always outing others first always being obedient and never saying anything rude… Mother was heartbroken when you were taken. She missed you…"

Wait…

"It wasn't suppose to end like this, she fought that last battle for you. It took her three years to get you back but being alpha she was strong. Stronger than I could have been…"

I don't understand. I jumped off the bed and near her chair.

"You see Himeko I don't know exactly where you were found, I wasn't there I was camp out of the battle zone. Mother left me there saying she couldn't lose two daughters. When she came with you in arms she was crying thinking you dead."

So… not mother… sister? I don't hold this against you. I would never.

"I cried too Himeko, you were my world from the moment you were born we had the closest bond. You were my little sister, you are my little sister and I wish mother hadn't been injured. She left you in my care and I took care of you like a mother would."

Sister. Don't cry please don't cry you've done an amazing job. Why tell me all this now though?

"I think I know what you are thinking, I am telling you this now because you were found in Washington State…"

Oh…

"So Washington state… it's where you are going and it's where you were found… and well before anything should happen there are still shifters from your fathers pack there I don't anything to happen to you so I want you to choose a couple other wolfs to go with you."

I was shifting back before she even finishes the sentence.

"Um… sister… I well I see you as a mother. I love you as such and I will care for you no matter who you actually are however you need me. I have a bunch of questions sister… but right now we'll have to wait. I must go alone sister. This you will allow me to do. I am the fasted the strongest, please."

"Himeko how can you ask this of me? What if you get hurt?" she said with desperation in her eyes.

"Then you will allow it. It will not be the first time," I said this with a sad smile. "But tell me what happen to our mother?"

That seems to get through to her, "she died one year after getting you back from her imprint that was killed while father tried to take you."

Ah, right you can only last so long without your imprint. Once found we reach our peak in strength if they are to die so do you. Wait that just gave me more questions to ask, but questions that will have to wait till I get back with Mako safe and sound.

I cannot allow myself to feel this yet. I can do this.

"Alright I understand. This discussion will have to wait sister; I forgive you even though there is nothing to forgive you only wanted what was best for me." I had to smile at how much she gave me she cared for me she loved me like her own child.

I shifted back again and let my… sister help me finish preparing for my trip.

**Everything has a reason. ;)**

**Tess**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Mother can I go out today? Its finally dark out, I could handle it"__** I have to get out of here. I am not that sick anymore.**_

"_Chikane behave. You know you are not allowed to venture out on your own. One you are too young, two we cannot allow anything to happen to the next head. Understand." Said father with an annoyed tone.__** My father meant to say you are still too weak. Father was always the hardest person to go against, but I'm pretty sure I said mother though. **_

"_Chikane come here." Said Mother._

"_Yes mother?"_

_My mother brought me close to her and whispered in my ear. "You can go out darling, take the back exit, no more than 1 hour. Now go, show no excitement or your father will know."_

"_As you wish mother," I said in a monotone. Inside I threw a small party but mother said to stay neutral._

_**My hearing was definitely growing because I heard my father words.**_

"_Woman you are much to nice to this girl,"____my mother just giggled. "She needs to have her fun dear my mother said in a light tone "You hear that honey?" my mother said to me " Have. Fun."_

"_At least I can have some time for myself now." I couldn't help but murmur. I know they can hear me even though I am at least 50 yards away. My family line is powerful we can do things others cannot. _

_My personal guard followed me to the garden. __**Now to lose this fool, what kind of walk will I have if he comes with me?**_

_I kept my grin inside. _

_All of the sudden I jumped on a tree and bounced from tree to tree, till I reached the outside of the city.__** I know I am faster than he will ever be.**_

_Once I reached my destination silence was absolute and darkness total. My darkness. I laid in the grass to watch the sky that I cannot see from my Covent. It's beautiful… Might as well stand up and walk around a bit. I love the stars and the night. _

To have the understanding of a full grown adult with the body of a 16 year old was a problem when she went to the town so she had to make do. She was around 20 in actuality.

_**I heard a twig break**__! __**As my mind went on over drive my body was acting of its own accord.**_

_She follows the sound. She is not one to follow strange noises but this was an expectation. She knew she had to get to the source of that sound.___

_**Then the smell hit me. Of the sweetest blood I've ever had the pleasure of smelling. Oh god. I must find the source. **_

She ran for what seem like forever.

**Once I was maybe 1 yard away from the smell I had to stop. The smell was too sweet too inviting. Once I regain my train of thought I walked to the source and found a small child in a good size puddle of her own blood. She had blond hair and tan skin she looked so small and fragile. My mouth watered at the smell of the blood. I stayed a good distance away, I just couldn't think straight. Not with this sight and this smell. The puddle growing made me snap back into action. A feeling of possessiveness filled me. A need to see the child with me to have no more blood spill in this manner. I rushed to her side and saw how truly hurt she was. I took her in my arms cradling her as best I could without hurting her. She smelled so divine. She fit in my arms like she belong. I took off running there would be enough time to think about this later. **

Once she got to the Covent she got ambush by guards. They had their bows and spears ready and pointed at the girl.

"_You will be putting those weapons down" my voice boomed. _

"_What is the meaning of this princess why do you bring a shifter in here?" asked a guard. __**Shifter?**_

"_Weapons DOWN" I said with finality. "You" I said to a guard "get my maids and the doctor." I said while walking away._

_**I laid her on my bed and I lay myself closed to her to keep my eyes on her at all times. **_

"_Princess what may we do for you" My maids said while bowing to the floor without taking my eyes off the girl "You will be serving my girl here whatever the doctor needs you shall provide."_

**A small silence took over the staff until she turn her hair to look at them straight.**

They all bowed again and said.

"_As you wish, Madam" _

The doctors rushed in

"_Princess! What is the matter where does it hurt?" my father had them bathing in fear. _

"_Heal this girl," I said again my eyes glued on her. I just couldn't tear my eyes off her _

"_As you wish your highness," said the royal maids and doctors. _

_As I saw them take off her clothes I was filled with rage and unexplainable sadness I couldn't believe how beat up she was. She had deep gashes all over her body and was blue and purple all over. I was promptly inform that she was a shifter of very good breading and great blood. She would be strong and her healing ability was helping and had already done a lot for her injuries. _

_**All this time all Chikane could do was look into the face of the girl. She would take care of her she would love her. This girl. This girl was hers. There was no perverted thought in her mind only thoughts of love and protection. Soon the girl was all patched up she was sleeping peacefully with a white cloth on her forehead to lessen the high fever shifters went through whenever they healed. **_

_I'll save you. I'll… keep you safe._

Those were thoughts right before falling asleep at the foot of the bed while the sun went up.

She dreamed of her, her fragile form. The way she would take care of her forever.

When she awoke when the sun went down she saw that the girl remain asleep covered in blankets and with the cloth still on her forehead.

**As I watched her still mesmerize by her I felt and then heard my parents closing in on my bedroom.**

"_Father, don't come in."_

"_Chikane. Come out." Said father with a serious tone. _

"_I apologize but I cannot step outside right now. I cannot leave her here alone." I said with determination._

"_You may choose Chikane either you come out here or I'll be going inside in mere seconds. This is important." He said with enough force to make me feel his power a convent leader. _

Tearing herself away from the girl. She felt herself leave part of herself behind with her, just as vulnerable as her.

"_You will be staying with her," I said pointing to one of my guards. I trusted her; she would take care of her just as well as I would hope a stranger to guard what is mine._

"_Madam." Said the guard_

As she walked out the room she stopped at the door and took one more peek at the sleeping girl. Then she kept moving the faster she did this the faster she will return.

Saying that her parents looked mad was the understatement of the year. They looked ready to kill they're eyes shone bright blue with annoyance and anger.

"_Yes?" I said as flatly as possible. This meeting needed to be short of she might wake up without her. _

"_Yes! She says Yes!" my father angrily stomped around the place. "What have you done bringing a shifter here? Chikane that's disgusting!" my mother scoffed. _

"_Not only disgusting its belittling of the Himemiya line!" my father chipped in._

"_Mother, Father I am very sorry to hear that…" I started "it seems I have made a connection with her."_

_Her parents blushed with anger "What." They said in unison "Did you just say?"_

"_She is mine. And I will take care of her from today onward don't interfere we all know what will happen if you get in the way. I … our kind cannot live without our partner and I have spent a number of years searching for her." I decided that to speed up the process of this discussion I would resort to not so proud methods "I beg you please. I need her. Now please let me go to her."_

They looked at the young princess with resignation they know that once she set her mind into something that it would happen no matter what.

"_Go." My father said_

**I was turning around at a speed that not even mother could keep. **

"_But this is not over Chikane" my father said._

Chikane nearly flew to her side. She was shifting too much in bed. Chikane could practically feel her movements. She got to her girl while she tossed in bed. She lean down and set a hand on her un-bruised cheek. While she made circle with her hand she lean down and kissed her on the cheek just to see her open her eyes wide. Her amnesty eyes left Chikane at awed.

"_Hi" Chikane said smiling wide. She continues to caress her cheek. _

The girl looked up with wide eyes. Chikane could swear that those eyes would keep her forever entertain.

**Her eyes… she recognizes me. She knows. **

"_You're mine," I said as I caress her face she felt so soft so vulnerable. _

"_...Yes … I am…" her timid voice filled my body giving me the sense that I would never be complete without her. No other words had filled me in such a way. _

_I smile and I laid besides her taking in her scent letting her cuddle with me time seem to be on a stand still. While the maids ran around trying to set up my room to accommodate the child I closed my eyes at one point as night ended and day started. _

_I awoke to the feeling of abandonment. Fear filled my body. She was gone. MY girl was gone and I felt my world stop. I stood up knowing she wasn't in the room yet search for her in every corner. I needed to know. Where are you?_

_**Have has this done for a while just haven't gotten around to putting it up. Forgive =) anyways here is a view of the other side. Let me know how you like it.**_

_**Reviewsss **_

_**3 Tess **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Every new chapter I swear I tell you I suck at grammar so bad. Now I am sure if you are still sticking with me you couldn't care less. Slowly but surely I finished this chapter and I am holding the other one hostage. I am asking ransom for it. **

**Judge me! also known as loving reviews ;) **

**Tess**

I cannot believe how freaking hot it is… I can't even help but keep growling. If it was only the heat then I would be okay, but since Mako is riding my back this stinging pain has turn into a full-out headache. A pulsating headache, that is literally driving me insane. If there is a god make it stop!

It would be fine if I could just travel through the real main streets but no! I must choose the most isolated areas to pass through. Shifters aren't a secret from humans to be exact... they know wolf exist. They just don't know we transform into people at one point…

Sadly we are very noticeable. Would a six-foot tall wolf call for your attention? Possibly. I am bigger than most, but still we range from 2 feet the newborn pups to 5 the full-grown pups. Even though most of our size is fur…

I need to stop just for a darn second. I just gotta slide Mako to the grass and… Bingo. Now to shift!

"Oh…right I'm naked, and it would be too much of a hassle to dress and it is too damn hot."

Most clothe will be torn once I shift it's a big size change but its a. Luckily some wolf got tired of being naked and for the love of modesty made clothes that can shift with us and still be on after we shift back it is not clear when we are in wolf form.

"Maybe a quick look at where I am. Where is my cell phone? I am now in… Ah, Kansas. Great, no wonder it feels well over 100 degrees. "

"I left on Tuesday night, if I keep going at this pace I will be in Washington State by nightfall Friday. If the heat doesn't kill me of course ugh."

"This feels so good… just laying in the grass cooling down, even my headache feels better."

"H-Hime," whimper Mako.

"Mako?" I rushed to her side. "Honey what's wrong?" I asked.

Mako opened her big eyes and crawled in all fours to me.

Let the pulsating headache return! God damn it!

"H-h…Hime" she snuggled up to me.

"Shh, its okay sweetie."

Might as well continue. I shifted and kneeled; Mako crawled on top of me. Grabbing on to my fur I took off.

Whatever is wrong with Mako I know that the vampire might be able to help? Maybe… better than to just wait and see what happens. Something is wrong with her, very wrong. That much I know.

If mo-… s-sister doesn't know I'm sure this is the best idea.

I started to run faster as I felt the headache give another pulsation.

Every step I take northwest feels more painful. My whole skin tingled. Maybe a good nights rest is in order.

"Hime," murmur a very much dormant Mako.

Or not. The faster I get there the better for Mako. Who knows what is wrong with her.

I guess, sister… it feels down right weird to call her sister…

No wonder she always told me to call her anything, maybe it made her sad if I called her mother…

I have so many questions for her. Like for starters if father took me why didn't he take her? Or did mother mate with father even knowing that there was no chance of imprint? I know for some, an imprint can come with time and love of mates. The connection can by all means be made but there has to be a preliminary connection. That instant effortless imprint is almost not often heard of.

Imprints aren't optional. You don't very well have the option to choose your sister, which is basically how imprints work. Life just kind of chooses for you. Life always chooses right. The imprint is made with someone who shares your soul who can ultimately love you beyond all doubts. Granted not all imprints have to be romantic, sometimes just of friendship. It really is just pure blissful understanding of another person is what an imprint means to all. I know of people who have imprinted and mated with different people and are absolutely happy.

Then again I have never really understood how they have been able to do that. For me … well I shouldn't talk. I don't know anything about my imprint other than I am already imprinted. I know it deep in my gut. I know somewhere; somehow I've meant the person who understands me.

After this… After all this is done and Mako is okay…

I'll talk to sister…

I need to find them.

Now this is better, so much cooler! I am in… Oregon? If that sign is any indication "She flies with her own wings" lovely motto, Oregon. If I go north for 1 more hour I will have reach the outskirts of the covenant. Just have to keep running.

I can feel my muscle burn. I haven't stopped running since I left Kansas. Even then I only rested for about 20 minutes. Without a doubt I'll make it there though. Maybe just a little break I must put clothes on.

I know my sister wouldn't be happy about a straight shot. But every time I stop Mako finds a reason to cry as if being away from me hurts her. Any other wolf would not be able to make this whole trip like this. The way I feel, as if I stop running I would simply fall over. 2,733 miles seems like forever when you are carrying a fifteen year old.

At least my headache has calmed down some. Thought my skin is tingling more by the second.

It's the third day of my trip, with the speed I been traveling and not stopping I saved a whole day.

I ran faster. The prospect of being almost done is just too much to stop now.

I am so close I can feel a goodnight sleep right around the corner. I am maybe a couple of minutes away.

I have never been this gleeful from the promise of rest stopping.

I came to a halt and felt the presence of at least 3 vampires.

I stopped, panting. I wasn't looking for a fight but if they engaged I would tear them apart.

"Tell us who you are pup!" One of them yelled at me.

I was not about to shift for this fools. I know better.

I tossed my head to the back showing them Mako. They suddenly sniff the air.

"Did you attack her?" one of them looked flabbergasted at the idea he spewed and got in positions ready to attack. The other two followed his example.

I have never been one to love tearing people apart. Granted I felt that now I needed them to stop looking at me. The tingling sensation on my skin grew.

It was now or never. I shifted into human form.

"Now, now, gentlemen. Slow and steady." I raised my hands.

Thank my lucky star I decided to put some clothes on in Oregon.

"I mean no harm, this pup," again I tossed my head in Mako's directions just to make sure I was going slow enough for this morons to understand "is in my clan."

"I am Himeko Kurg-"

"Guys wait… Is it just me or does she have a familiar aura…" Dopey 2 said.

"Oh god, she does…" Dopey 1 said.

Honestly now that's just rude. Dopey 1 was just about to bite my head off before they had this 'private' conversation right in front of me. Didn't even let me introduce myself.

"Not to be _rude, _guys but what aura are we talking about guys?" I asked narrowing in my eyes, as they jumped at the sound of my voice. It felt like they forgot that I was an real person.

"Uh…" Dopey 3 said.

Really this people sure are uniquely smart.

All of the sudden I felt like I was vibrating, like my skin was on fire, I stared at the vampires in front of me. Are they doing this to me?

"Ah!" I couldn't keep it in anymore. I fell to my knees. My headache was back tenfold. I saw Mako stir and I worried till she turn to me wide eye and eager. That was the last thing I could really understand before the pain got too much, till my consciousness came and went.

I saw how Mako shifted and stood over my body. I felt the pain much harsher when she did so.

Then everything went black…

When I tuned back in I saw the vampires freak out and attack. They had the funniest confused look, which I could not laugh at for the love of god.

The pain came and went and like that I got snips of what happen. I saw one of the vamps knock Mako out and start to approach me.

My body moved of its own accord. I shifted. I ready myself and I took off running. My conscious self had no freaking clue what was going on. My wolf seems to want to get the hell out of there. One of the Vamps followed me for sometime at one point I no longer felt him behind me. I found a deep cave in which I went and hid.

From what? No clue.

Then I heard it.

"Darling come to me," it was a command I could not ignore. All pain stopped. I was in charged again and I needed to find that voice. I needed to. I took off running.

"Darling," it whispered to me. A chill runs through my back.

Honey is what could describe that voice sweet and thick. I was hypnotized by her voice which might explain how I didn't see him. I felt his tongue though trying to claim me. Then darkness took me.

**And in the next chapter they meet. Then it continues! wahooo!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am pleased with my reviews mostly the real animated ones. I could hear you yelling. haha enjoy**

I found her! I found her. I stare wide eye at one of the teenage vampire that came to me carrying a young pup. She smelled of her. He had a look of pure fear. If he hurt her, god if even a hair on her head is out of place I will show him hell.

"Where?" I said. My voice was weak.

I never thought the day would come. I looked everywhere. I found a house many years ago. I had my parents search everything. I found a pool of her blood. I cried that day. My eyes filled with teardrops made of blood. I knew though. She was alive. I knew.

"Where!" I was losing my patience. I need her now.

"Uh… She ran off…" My blue eyes started to turn red.

"I mean she ran off so Michele followed her. He won't lose her princess." He half smile hoping I would not kill him. Lucky him I was too preoccupies. I left the castle with haste. I stopped by the northern tower first.

"Darling come to me…" I need you. I don't know what I was trying to achieve by saying this here now.

"Darling." I closed my eyes trying to feel her, to find her. I could not feel her. Then I felt it. The pain ran through my shoulder. I panicked and looked at it tearing off the sleeve of my dress. "What in the world?"

I needed to find her. Now.

I rush downstairs. Where everything that could go wrong had.

The young pup had awoken again.

"Hime! Hime!" She kept screaming.

I wanted nothing else but to shut her up. But she smelled so much of her. So much. I called for my maids.

"Take care of this pup. Whatever she wants you will provide understood?" I left no room for arguments. "Do not. I repeat, do not tell father."

As if the gods meant to mock me I heard my fathers laughter. Now bearing in mind I am of royal vampire blood. Father was probably miles away. But just like I could hear him I knew, he heard everything as well.

"What in the world?" I heard him say and I am no fool. That was my cue. I run out the door. I knew my girl needed me.

Before I left I saw the young pup corner into a room and a couple of maids trying to calm her. I heard my father's questions. Then all I heard was my own madding footsteps.

"Where are you?"

I smell her... My girl.

I smell her but I cannot see her. As I swerve to face the north, the east, the west, and finally, the south I hear the distinct sound of whimpering.

I rush towards it. What I found filled me with enough fury to stop all noise within the forest. No birds chirped, no deer run, even the water seems to be stationary.

My eyes turn red. The fury within me was almost over whelming.

She was sprawled unconscious under a wolf a bit smaller than her. It appeared to be male he was licking her, how dare he touch her?

Without thinking I jump forward. He heard me, and dodged my attack. He stood in front of me maybe 10 feet away. He had blood on his muzzle. His gray eyes filled with hunger.

I quickly looked over at my girl, was she bleeding anywhere? Was it her blood on him?

He took the opportunity to attack. His audacity almost made me laugh. Had he not licked her I would have enjoyed this more. I quickly pulled a dagger from under my dress.

Vampire skin is strong almost porcelain in its look and titanium in its strength so they are rather hard to kill. As royalty my aura should be plenty to let my attacker know I am nearly indestructible. The only way for me to die is through my imprint. Did he not know this? He fell instantly I had nipped him in the heart. As he shifted back to human I stared.

He got the words "She will die," right before I stepped on his throat.

Over my dead body, you damn fool.

He appeared to be maybe early 20's. Recently bitten probably, he was sloppy and ignorant. He smelled of what my girl clothes had smelled like when I found her. Faintly so, the scent remain, somewhere along the way he related to her punisher I have no doubt.

I don't understand.

I saw the body of a vampire 'Michele' I presume. His arm was no longer attached to his body and his insides were torn away. The hole in his stomach was wide and still dripping blood. He had probably just eaten before all this. As his body shook, he was re-attaching himself. As long as vampire's head reminds attach he would be fine. That rule thankfully didn't apply to me. Royals could ultimately live forever. I had more important things to worry about though. My girl shifted back to human.

First things first, no injuries that I can see secondly … uh…

Wow… She has grown…

She was a petite blond; her hair had a sun tint it was long it reached her bottom. Her skin was tan it was as if she had been kiss by the sun. She was so curvy, a flat stomach she had supple lips and … she was mine.

I neared her. Goodness, I was trembling. I never thought the day would come. I once thought she was dead. Before anything else happens I rush to her … I couldn't help but hesitate … I felt so unworthy.

Suddenly she moved… towards me. She remains unconscious. I reached for her and lifted her bridal style. Never in all my days have I felt this relief this, dare I say it? Happy… But I'll take care of these feelings… later… She needs me now.

I rushed to my castle, something was wrong. She kept grabbing my dress and trying to get closer. And it felt so damn good.

Once I got there, the maids came rushing.

"Himemiya-sama the pup is safe and asleep in the room next to yours, she … uh… Himemiya-same should we take care of this one too? She asked timidly.

With good reason my eyes were shining red. I was tense and looked ready to kill.

"No." I quickly said "take care of the other one, and make sure nobody disturbs me" I got to my room and before closing the door "send a guard to the forest to look for the body of a shifter and a recuperating vampire" and the door was close.

I put her in bed and looked at her, leaning against the wall I stared to cry. I am so happy. I found her.

**Currently working on the Chapter. should be done soon. Hope you all like it! little mistakes fixed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A quick update because I**** love you guys!**

My head…

God what happens? Oh… right… MAKO!

I got up from the bed I was in ready to- wait a bed? Who put that there?

I looked around feeling a familiar feeling start to dawn on me. I sniffed the air and found the greatest scent, the sweetest scent I got off the bed and made a beeline for the smell. I found the source, a girl who didn't look older than me, at least not by much. She was breath-taking…

I must have stared for a while because she started to stir and when she opened her pure blue eyes I literally stopped breathing. She rushed towards me. Held me in a hug that spoke volumes of how desperate she must have been. I closed my eyes.

This is it. She… It's her!

After what seem like a second, but must have been a lot longer if the setting sun was a sign, she loosen the hug slowly.

"I have found you." That honey like voice touched my ears and made me close my eyes at the bliss her mire voice brought to me.

I smiled I had no words.

"I finally found you," she repeated.

She started to cry. Her tears weren't normal though they were blood. I started to freak out.

"Wh- are you okay? Why is there blood? Are you hurt?" I looked at her expectably. What was wrong?

She smiled a most heart-melting smile. "You haven't noticed huh?" at the look I gave her she lowly chuckled "I am a vampire dear."

I instantly let her go and got to the other end of the room. I needed a moment to process all this. The look of hurt and betrayal she gave me, gave me chills and made me want to run to her. I needed this moment to think though.

"Um, where is Mako? Her blue eyes soften.

"She is with Otoha… No harm will come to her. Not while I am here." She gave me a weak smile but I knew she meant it.

"Who… Who are you?" I felt more hesitant than ever. Like a fear of hurting her, I just never wanted to hurt this girl.

"My name is Chikane Himemiya I am princess and future leader of the Himemiya clan. I was born a vampire my growth stopped at 18, before you ask only royals are born. Everyone else is turn. I- no, we have imprinted. Long ago you came to me a small child then disappeared. I looked for you dear, I really did." At this point she started to cry again and I saw as blood trailed down her cheek, she crumpled to the floor. I rush to her side, she grabbed on to me fervently. It seem she was almost afraid I would leave her.

She put her head on my lap and I caress her cheek cleaning the tears that run. Slowly she started to calm down.

"I am Himeko Kurusugawa, I am second in command to the Kuru wolf pack that my mo- I mean sister leads. I also was born a wolf, a true blood from a prestige's pack. I am 15 now. Back then back when you first met me I was 5…" I saw the anger run through her eyes "My father… he was the one who did that… um my mother saved me. That's probably why you couldn't find me."

"What is the meaning for the blood I found at a mansion?" she suddenly asked.

"That… well you see all I remember Is that night apparently I went unconscious at one point and didn't wake till weeks later when my body was a bit… better…" the anger was there, just behind her eyes as I told her the answer to the question she asked. Her eyes shifted from blue to red, an obvious struggle to contain her anger.

"So you were so bad off you didn't awaken till week later?" she asked void of emotion.

I turn her head to look at me "I am fine, now." I said smiling.

"I am to protect you." She mumbles while she looked into my eyes.

I had to chuckle at her look. She had a look of pure adoration.

"Chikane," I tested out the feel of her name in my mouth. I must admit it felt fantastic. I knew where I belonged. Where she would be I would be. Where she would die I would die.

"Chikane, I am okay now." I smiled at her. She seems lost in something and just continues to stare at me.

I had the sudden urge to kiss her. Knowing how not all imprints are romantic though I held myself. I never felt such an urge toward anyone.

"Himeko." She whispered it, but I felt it through my entire body. And she gave me a tiny smile but that was enough.

We had somehow managed to get to the wall and I was leaning against it while Chikane continue to stay lying on my lap. I caress her cheek feeling complete, whole.

I finally took a minute to look at my surroundings, this was NOT a room, and this was more of a large living room with a bed in a far corner. No wonder I didn't see her right away. No wonder it took me so long to get to her. Her bed was large with four strong poles at each end holding drapes around it. She had a window at the other far corner of the room with no chance of light ever getting near her. It was strangely well-lit though, but I saw no light bulbs.

We stayed like that for a while, in those moments everything seem right I wonder nothing. I knew that the answers weren't important.

The way her head felt on my lap gave me comfort the way she grabbed on to my loose pants and tighten her fist and then released it made me see her want, her fear of me leaving her. I can barely phantom being without her for a day. I felt a string between us, an invisible line connecting us. I knew she felt the same way I am not sure how I knew I just knew. Her body was relaxed she had her eyes closed and I bluntly stared at her beautiful face. She was so gorgeous. Her cheeks had stains from the blood that had run down her face. I wanted to clean her; I wanted to make her understand that I won't leave again.

I let my hand continue to caress her cheek till without even realizing it my hands were sliding through her hair.

I closed my eyes her scent surrounded me.

I've never heard of an imprint like ours, I love this feeling.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep when I came to, you remain in the same place but you had this great smile on your face.

Then it accord to me. "Chikane"

"Mm" was your response you seem so at ease I hesitated to ask.

"You can tell me dear," you said as if reading my thoughts.

I smiled; this was nice having you understand me was nice.

"What happen? All I remember is fighting the vampires." I looked down at you waiting for a response

Your eyes opened, and started to turn red again and I regretted my question.

"Well I was told by one of the vampires that you met in your fight that they found someone who had my aura lingering on them," you said smiling at the thought.

"So that is what they meant by aura!" I said somewhat happy to understand.

"Haha, yes that is what they meant," and just like that your mood sober up "well he told me that another vampire was trailing you, I wasn't happy. I knew they must have engaged you. Knowing you were here I hopped our imprint worked for our benefit and before I headed out to search for you myself I headed to the northern towered. I called for you like an idiot and that's when I felt the pain on my right shoulder which, I presume was your pain?" you asked already knowing the answer but seek for an explanation.

I pulled my shirtsleeve down, to show you teeth marks.

"I guess he must have bitten me and that must have been what you felt…" I said with a small smile closing my eyes. I don't want to make you mad again and I felt your hand on my shoulder caressing it. The electricity I felt run through my body was magnificent.

"You heal really fast Himeko," you smiled at me. I felt it unnecessary to tell you that I heal fast because I have had much worst to heal through, and I smiled back at you.

"Then what happen Chikane," I asked with that same smile.

Your face got dark. "I came down from the tower and your friend? Mako is her name, right?" you said it almost with some hate. Why would you dislike Mako?

"She woke up and started to scream for you, she slowed me down I had to make sure my maids could handle her before leaving."

"Why did you have to make sure?"

"Because clearly she is your mate, she smells so much like you like she was lying on top of you for a while. I knew you would want her safe." I smile but let you continue.

"After I left I try to find you but I couldn't find you… no matter how hard I searched, until I heard you whimper." You hid your face on my shoulder and continue, "He… h-he was licking you Himeko…"

"What? Where?" the way you say it makes it sound its like he was getting ready to rape me.

"Under you throat, but I could tell he was heading else where soon. He would have taken you when you shifted back, I know he would have!" You were shaking against me.

"Chikane look at me." I said with as much authority as I could muster. When your blue eyes looked up at me I had to smile. You where mine, I took a moment to really take you in.

With you dark hair, so dark it looked blue, cascading softly down you back it looked so soft and the smelled of the night and lavender emitted form you. It looked like you had your hair cut in layers bangs complimented your face. Your eyes stunned me every time I looked at them those midnight blue eyes I caught myself loving them. Your face had very distinct features that I simply couldn't get enough of. Your figure was something I didn't dare look at knowing I would stare.

"I am here, I am okay." I said leaning in and letting our foreheads touch. You seem to relax to the touch, and let your forehead rest on mine.

This was bliss.

"Oh and Mako isn't my lover she is more of a sister to me. Just that."

Your eyes snapped open and I opened mine. You slowly let your luscious lips curl into a smile, and I watched.

Then your smile faded. "Well this happen a lot sooner than expected," you said grumpily, like a child that is about to get a lecture. Then I heard it. Footsteps heading our way and clawing on the wall in the room next to us, we looked at each other and smiled.

"Himeko my father is heading this way, would you like to stay here or attend to you friend?" You said the word friend with so much glee you think you just won a prize.

"I should attend to Mako, please when you are done speaking with your father, head to her room I need to speak to you about her," I said with a small smile. Remember the reason for this whole trip.

"Of course dear." Again the look of adoration was back.

You got up and extended your hand to me. I took it and electricity immediately took over my body again. I moved to let your hand go and found that I couldn't I didn't want to step away from you to lose contact. I didn't want to be away from you even for a second and you seemed to feel the same way, as your grip got tighter on my hand.

"How about we stay together, Himeko?" You said the words I wanted to hear so desperately.

"Mm." That was my only response.

As I felt your father get closer, I felt his aura filled with anger. That was the first time I felt anyone aura. Wolfs can smell very strong emotions but auras don't exist to us. You led me to the bed and sat down you ask me to sit down beside you by patting the space next to you.

"Chikane may I shift?" I wanted to protect you.

"If that is what you want darling," you said with your gorgeous smile.

I shifted into my wolf and stood tall at my six feet, my fur was golden as always and my eyes shone amethyst. You petted my shoulder and I closed my eyes. I lay my head on your lap and let you continue to pet me. I eyed you with my eyes half closed.

Then we heard the knocking and I tensed and you lean in to whisper in my ear.

"It's okay Himeko, its okay." I relax to your touch and felt the chill run through my back at your words.

"Come in father," you said no louder than we had spoken before.

**Reviews**

**Now i am not going to lie the next chapter i haven't started to work on yet...**

**Tess**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes!**

Miracles79: Thank you so much for the good luck wishes and honestly thanks to you I finish this chapter that review really made my day! Im glad you enjoy this story so much UBER glad!

Thanks for all the follows everyone makes me feel good every time I get one!

Well the awaited chapter update is readyyyy! Finally! I honestly wrote it three times got to 7 pages and deleted each time. Hopefully this is a good place I like where this is going hopefully you guys will to!

Enjoy!

* * *

Miyako open the door a crack and peeked her head in, "Chikane, your father would like a word with you… um," eyes shifted to Himeko "outside." She smiled pleasantly.

Chikane started to get up and Himeko followed.

"No dear, he wants to talk to you alone." Miyako said as her eyes shifted to Himeko again, eyeing her pleasantly.

Himeko let out a small growl and sat down, nudging Chikane on with her head.

Chikane narrow her eyes.

"Tell father that if he needs to speak to me he need only come into this room. I am going nowhere without Himeko." Chikane stated with determination in her voice.

Miyako smile widen, she pulled her head back holding the door open.

"You heard her."

The door open fully and Chikane's father walked inside angrily rushing in.

A time bomb and her father had a lot in common in that moment, Chikane muse.

Chikanes father was the definition of royalty; his hair was black with a tint of blue just like her. Unlike Chikane his eyes were gray and cold. He had a scar going from his right eyebrow to the top of his lip, which he had gotten protecting Chikane. His strong yet fine bone structure was also something Chikane got from her father. He was broad shoulder but very fit for his age. He was no young boy but by no means was four centuries consider old. He had a gift for striking fear just by a mere look. His followers called him Demon king and everyone that opposed him, well they didn't call him much of anything considering that they never lasted alive long enough to say the words to him.

"Damon, calm down and breath you won't get a word out that angry, you damn demon." Say Miyako annoyed at his antics "you child," she mumbled to herself.

"Child? Miyo I am no Child!" her father yelled angrily.

"So says the screaming child." Miyako was one of three people who saw him so fluster.

"You want me to tell your bother how you almost left him behind yesterday?" Damon said with a small smirk.

"See there you go acting like a child," Miyako smile wide.

They carried on with they're argument forgetting that Chikane and Himeko were even there.

Chikane almost smiled at how her father and his imprinted interacted. They have been the best of friends since they found each other when her father was still a young vampire. Miyako was the one that first called him Demon king and it kind of just stuck to him for all this time. She looked at Himeko fondly, but she didn't just see her as the child she wanted to protect now. She was more… but right this moment wasn't the time for that Chikane thought shaking her head slightly calling for Himekos attention and a swift lick to Chikanes hand. Smiling Chikane scratched behind Himekos ear lovely as Himeko bend her head downward.

"…Miyo you witch." Damon said angrily.

Still looked at Himeko.

"Father not to disrupt you, but you wanted to talk?" Chikane said raising her eyes to meet his.

His eyes switched to red quicker than Chikane had expected.

"Speak to you? No daughter. I wanted to demand an explanation. Why have you brought this filth here?" Damon bellowed.

Chikane remain standing where she was because Himeko had grazed her arm with her head. Chikane looked at her trying to control her anger, How dare her father call her imprint filth?

Miyako cleared her throat.

"I think your father means to say," Miyako said giving him a pointed look before looking back at Chikane "what is going on why are there two wolf in this house?" Miyako finished giving Chikane an understanding look.

Chikane return her hand to Himekos fur, though while she was sitting next to her while Chikane stood they were nearly the same height so her hand landed on Himekos neck.

"This," Chikane said looking at Himeko with a smile, "is my imprint."

She was emitting pride.

"Her name is-"

"I do not care what her name is Chikane!" her father quickly said, his eyes glowing red.

"Well you will hear it, her name is Himeko and she will be refer as such. You will never, do I make myself clear, ever refer to her by anything than by said name. This is my imprint as such a piece of me." Chikane said unable to control her anger, her eyes turned red.

Damon squeezed the bridge of his nose closing his eyes.

"Do you know what the other vampires will do to her Chikane?" Damon said in a calmer voice.

His eyes had return to gray.

Chikane held her head high. Himeko is my pride, she thought to herself.

"They might attack her Chikane, which means they would be attacking you. Shifters are dangerous and unstable." Damon said with a pleading look.

Chikane remain silent.

"What if something like what happen 10 years ago repeats itself? Shifters are dangerous. Please listen child; I just cannot phantom the idea of you hurt!"

Chikane remembers that day well. The day she lost her sun.

"Father, this is my imprint. My hands are tied. I cannot change what is done. What happen then was my fault and I will never get tired of saying this, thank you father but I can take care of myself. I told you this day would come. I found her father, can you not spare but a moment of happiness for your daughter finally finding her missing piece?" Chikane asked her eyes returning to normal.

Blue stared at gray.

"What of the other wolf?" her father asked almost as an after thought.

Himeko whined beside Chikane, nudging her again. Demanding the attention of her imprint.

Chikane looked at Himeko, "shift back Himeko. Do not worry no fighting will result today."

As the Himeko shifted she now stood a head smaller than Chikane.

Grabbing Chikanes hand, Himeko felt confident, "S-She is a member of my pack sir, we came here looking for help for her. She is sick you see, she was attacked a couple of years ago by some vampires and given some vampire blood."

Himeko felt the weight of all three people in the room looking at her and fidgeted a little giving a slight blush. Letting go of Chikanes hand to fidget with her fingers, she missed the coolness of her skin immediately.

"Uh, she tends to faint and then regain consciousness once given blood."

"I see… what else can you tell us?" said Miyako from across the room looking at her softly.

"Well she-" Himeko was cut off by a loud howl coming from the room beside them.

"Chikane I … we must go to her," Himeko looked at Chikane with need.

"Yes, you best look in on her. I will ask my guards what they know of this. This conversation is far from over though," Damon said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Far from over," he said giving one last look at Himeko.

Miyako follow a little behind, "Welcome to the family Himeko." She said with a smile.

Chikane smiled, the feeling she had right that moment was magnificent. The connection with Himeko was getting stronger every minute they were together; she could feel Himeko within her.

"Chikane lets go." Himeko grabbed Chikanes hand, Chikane could feel the warmth of Himekos hand spread starting from her finger tips to her palm and on to her arm till it reached her chest and spread all over her body, and led her to the door of the room next door.

Chikane could feel the worry seeping out of Himekos pours. She could practically see her fear at opening the door.

"Himeko what is wrong?" Chikane gave Himeko hand a light squeeze.

"Uh… Chikane I don't know I just… all my life whenever anyone touched me my skin would hurt even getting to the point of actually hurting my body. I just- well before blacking out fighting those vampires I remember the pain getting too great, but yet it just accord to me that you have been touching me this whole time and I haven't felt a single grain of pain." Himeko looked up at Chikane, her eyes big and full of emotions she had no idea how to put into words.

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from behind the door.

"We will discuss this after we attend to your friend," Chikane drew Himeko near and hugged her tightly.

"No matter what I wont let you get hurt again," Chikane, whisper into Himekos ear lightly kissing it.

Himeko blushed hiding her face in the crook of Chikanes neck, she inhale deeply calming her nerves. Why was she so scared of opening the door? Himeko couldn't help but ask herself. She knew Mako was on the other side waiting for her.

"Lets go," Himeko said as she let go of Chikane suddenly and open the door in one swift movement.

Before Chikane could comprehend what had happen Himeko was on the floor with a wolf on top of her licking her face. The jealousy she felt took her by surprise but she couldn't help the words that roared out of her mouth.

"Get off her."

Himeko yelp and retreat from Mako was instantaneous.

Mako stared at Himeko who was hugging herself and hiding her face in her knees, then over at the girl who had enter with Himeko. Confused Mako took a tentative step towards Himeko. Himeko whimper out loud though it was nothing above a whisper.

Chikane was by her side in a flash.

"Shh its okay, I'm here. You are okay Himeko." Whisper lovely Chikane into Himekos ear.

Mako just stared and shifted back.

"Hime what's wrong?" Mako asked scared.

Himeko took one more deep breath letting Chikanes scent sink in, before pushing Chikane slightly to see Mako better.

"Nothing Mako, I'm okay." She smiled lovely at the person she consider a sister.

"Hime where are we? Why are we here?" Mako asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

Still eyeing her with some concern. Chikane had let go of Himeko and let her stand on her own.

Himeko in her part was checking to see if that sudden spark of pain she felt running through her skin when Chikane had raised her voice linger still. She shook her head slightly, Mako was scared, and Himeko needed to consol her now.

"You don't remember anything Mako? Our trip? The fight?" asked Himeko her voice filled with curiosity.

"Mm…" Mako said scratching her cheek slightly, "What are you talking about Hime? Last thing I remember was fighting with Soma."

"I see." Himeko answered while she fell deep in thought.

"This happens with our kind often Himeko when we are starved we fall into a sort of auto pilot. Maybe that is what happened to your friend as well." Chikane added trying to help Himeko with what she could.

"Maybe Chikane." Himeko looked at Chikane, "how rude of me! Mako I must introduce you!" Himeko rushed towards Mako and grabbed her hand.

Suddenly remembering the pain she let go almost instantly after doing so.

"Um, this is my… well this is Chikane Himemiya." Himeko stated pleasantly with as much pride she could carry in her voice.

Chikane extended her hand towards Mako.

"Hello Himemiya Chikane, I am Mako of the Kurusugawa pack." Mako smile sensing that there was something Himeko wasn't saying about them but grabbing Chikanes hand anyways.

"Please call me Chikane, Mako," smiling fondly at the girl Chikane grab her hand "you are important to Himeko so you are important to me."

"We will be staying here a while Mako, how are you feeling?" Himeko asked.

"Tired… to be honest." Mako smiled.

"Feels like I have been in a long journey."

"Haha well I am glad at least you notice that." Himeko laugh.

"Himeko," Chikane chimed "How about I prepare a bath for Mako here and you fill her in on what happen?"

"That sounds lovely" Himeko smiled lovingly at Chikane, "If you wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all, not for you." Chikane smiled.

As she started on her way to the bath within the room she couldn't get more than six feet away without feeling anxious and a tighten feeling within her chest. Chikane looked at Himeko and gave her a pleading look. Smiling sweetly she moved with her to the bathroom and sat just outside the bathroom door at an angle that she could still keep her eyes on her.

Mako stared at them with a questioning look but walked over to Himeko and sat beside her. Mako felt she needed contact with Himeko but refrain from it still not sure what had happen before.

Himeko and Chikane enjoyed the proximity and smiled at each other before Himeko turned to Mako and explained everything to her. Chikane got busy with preparing the bath. In the minutes that it took for everything to be ready Himeko and Mako had finished speaking. Mako laid on the floor with her head on Himekos lap, while Himeko herself had a look of pain in her eyes but a sweet smile on her face.

"Mako the bath is ready," Chikane followed Himekos lead "So just go head. Himeko and I will be next door."

Mako smiled at Chikane and kissed Himeko on the hand.

"Alright thank you Himemiya-sama, for well… everything, Himeko told me you found her… you saved her." Mako stood in front of Chikane, smiling with her hand out stretched, while Chikane just stared at her hand.

Himeko cleared her throat and Chikane snapped out of her trance.

"Yes, of course." Shaking her hand she took Himeko by the arm and walk towards the door.

"Be good Mako, let me know if you need anything. I will be right next door." Himeko said as Chikane pull on her arm.

Once outside Chikane lean against the wall next to the door leading to her room.

"Chikane, what's wrong?" Himeko asked, as she got closer to her.

Chikane inhaled deeply. It calmed her nerves to know Himeko was close, that she was with her again.

"Himeko… I …" Chikane ended her sentence there not knowing how to continue.

"Chikane, I don't understand what is going on… I have never heard of a connection as fast as ours. You could feel my pain Chikane! This is only the second time I set my eyes on you. I have always known that you were there that you were mine. I could not really remember much, but I knew I belong to you already. After one meeting, tell me is that normal?" Himeko finish taking a deep breath after her rant.

"Himeko, no… I haven't ever heard of something like this… that isn't to say this is bad Himeko. I don't want to let you out of my sight. I will never leave you alone again Himeko I don't understand this imprint either but I know its right." Chikane said as she caresses Himekos cheek.

Noting how whenever she touched her, Himeko didn't flinch in fact she lean into the Chikanes touch. She didn't seem in pain at all.

"I am scared Chikane, I feel like I need you by my side. I feel this rope holding us together." Himeko said with teary eyes.

A maid pass by at that moment and look at her princess with a soft loving look on her face and stared, reminding Chikane of where they were.

"Come Himeko, its all going to be okay," Chikane pulled Himeko into her room.

Leading Himeko by the hand towards her closet.

"Look through here and see if there is anything you might want to wear, I'll go take a shower and then you go okay? It will help you relax." Chikane smiled kissing Himekos cheek.

Leaving Himeko with a daze look holding her cheek, "Yeah … that sounds good." Himeko said smiling. Feeling the rope that held them together be pull as Chikane walked away Himeko ended her smile and stare at Chikanes back.

Chikane turn towards the bathroom with a sober look, she felt the pain of walking so far away from Himeko and stopped walking.

"Uh how about we take a bath together Himeko?" Chikane asked with a small blush.

Blushing looks good on Chikane Himeko thought. She caught her thoughts before she got too ahead of herself. Himeko remember how her body looked without clothes.

Looking down at herself maybe for the first time today she notice how battered and torn her clothes were. Heck she had mud on her legs, and what had happen to her shoes? She couldn't let Chikane see her body.

"No Chikane, please you go head." Himeko tried her best to act like there was no reason for her decline of the offer except her fear of imposing.

"Please… Himeko, I don't think I can make it a minute without you," Chikane mumble and turn around so that Himeko couldn't see her face.

* * *

**Well I haven't started on the next chapter. So it might be a while or maybe not depends on reviews they really inspire me. I am split if to go naughty on the next chapter or maybe not... mmm... just torn really. **

**Well till next time kids!**

**Review if you like it. Let me know what you think, what you want to see, who you want to see. Confuse? let me know I'll help out ;)**

**Tess.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry its taken me so long guys I just have lots going on. Hope you like it the story continues!**

**And as for the questions I promise answered in the chapters guys i won't leave you hanging.**

**Excuse the suck-a-lot grammar but Gamemaster tries her best!**

Point of View Himeko

What can I tell her?

I cannot get in a bath with you because my body is so batter that you would be repulse?

"Himeko. Please."

Everything is more interesting right now than answering her like that wall or the floor or I just need more time! I need more time, I cannot tell her, and I cannot show her she mustn't know or she will be disgusted and she will hate me.

"Why are you scared don't you trust me?"

Trust. Of course I trust her, she is everything I imagine she would be. I am just so ashamed that I am such a sore sight.

The words fell from my mouth like a guillotine, "Okay Chikane, if your wish is we would bath together, so we will."

I care for her too much as to let her down.

I heard the breath she let out, ever so softly as if she wasn't even aware of holding it.

Didn't even know vampires require to breath. Actually I don't know much about vampires at all. The realization, not of the fact but of knowing that this is the first time that I even thought about it overwhelmed me.

Are imprints supposed to be this strong?

"Lets go then Himeko" Chikane turn and was looking straight into my eyes, I felt the love Chikanes has for me in that second I knew she would not leave me. While a memory rushed back to me to a time when I had stared into those sad lonely eyes before, all the memories that have been stored in my head were unleash by those loving eyes.

I had just woken up, I guess this was when I first meant Chikane, and there she was above me looking at me with that stoic face which suddenly split into a smile. 'You belong to me' Chikane had said.

"Himeko?" Chikane poked my cheek, as my eyes focused again on her eyes.

"Yes, I do." I have never felt so confident than I am right now. From this point on I will serve her I will be her sword and her shield. Whatever she needs me to be, I wont ever let her feel loneliness again.

"Yes you do what? Chikane asked scrunching her eyebrows together.

Smiling I scratch the back of my head I had tuned out. Most of this conversation had honestly gone on inside my head.

Releasing a breath I said, "Um, nothing lets go" grabbing her hand, I noted her cold it was, but walking to the bathroom I had no fear.

I knew this was right. I had many unanswered questions like what was her dad talking about for one. How is this possible, honestly? But those questions were for a later time a time when I didn't need to feel her touch.

Her hand squeezed mine and I felt my warmth surround her, her touch wasn't cold anymore it was warm. We walked down the hall to the bath that was connected to her room, which was rather far really.

"The bath is ready?" I asked as we entered the bathroom noting that the huge tube, and when I say tub I mean pool this was not a bath at all actually this was more of a hot spring, the steam was heavy and I felt my muscles relax.

"Well of course this is my private bath" Chikane gave my hand another quick squeezed before letting fall and moving to remove her clothes and depositing it slowly into a bin that was hidden behind the entrance into the bath.

The bath really was a magnificent view, it was Japanese style bathhouse really, and hot water was pored into the 'tub' from rocks that were in each corner of it. The floor was made of beautiful gray tile and half the ceiling all the way to the floor were compose of a number of windows, rectangular in shape. It was lovely but as I turn around to face the bin that seem to have been set for me I notice that Chikane had already taken her shirt off and the sight was hypnotizing the bath really wasn't very lovely. Chikane was lovely.

The moonlight made her shine, it gave her such an aura that I couldn't stop myself till my hand was on her back marbling on how it felt to touch her.

"Himeko." Chikane froze under my touch and I shook myself into awareness.

My shot back to my side "Oh my god, Chikane I am so sorry!"

Why did I just touch her so intimately? Maybe this Imprint was more of a mating imprint than a bond imprint.

My hand felt so cold without her skin under it but I tore my eyes away and started to take my clothes off.

All thoughts of my fears had left my mind until I heard a gasp and I was suddenly being embrace from the back.

"I am so sorry, Himeko please forgive me" I felt Chikanes body trembling form grasping into my back like if she let go I would vanish.

"Chikane, what's wrong? Don't cry," I begged her holding on to her clenched hands.

She stayed like that for another minute or two just holding me. She regains some composure she pulls away enough to bend her head and she started to kiss the scars that were on my back.

I smiled, I had forgotten. "Chikane, look at me" I asked her.

She held me a little tighter again, grabbing her hand I pull myself from her embrace and turn to look her in the eye she had her eyes cast down to the floor.

"Chikane," with one finger under her chin I pulled her face up to look me in the eye "you look so beautiful right now."

Looking into her eyes a moment longer I lean in and kiss her forehead, "This isn't your fault."

She held my eyes, leaning in and kiss my lips, I know this was maybe me being a romantic but it felt like magic like all sound stopped. All feeling stopped. Time itself was irrelevant. All I could feel were her lips that melted into mine that were kissing me so softly I felt fragile, I pulled her in by her hips and when our skins touched my eyes open and I notice how over dressed I am. I took a moment to drink her in.

"God, you are beautiful." I said in a whisper that I didn't know I let out. She let her lips curve upward and pulls herself off me and I instantly miss her warmth.

"Himeko, I want you to show me," her smile broke my heart.

I knew what she wanted me to show her, and it felt like she had every right. This body was hers after all. I belong to Chikane.

I took my cloths off, all I had left was my bra panties and pants to begin with so it didn't take long, I took a step closer to her and took her hand in mine and led her to the bath. I wanted to explain what she was seeing. I wanted to be fair and let her know that there was more to each scar than brutal cruelty. These scars are what got me to her and these scars were now so precious. Without them I would have never met Chikane, and that realization was magnificent.

It seems that this night will be very long. Every minute with Chikane was a gift that made this night precious, my smile confused Chikane I could see that much.

I kissed the back of her hand and let her sink into the pool.

Staying by the edge I sat down.

I have a feeling leaving more questions unanswered would complicate this feeling I had for Chikane, so I am willing to keep absolutely nothing from her.

"You see Chikane, when I first met you, my father noticed that my tolerance for pain had gone up a notch or two, hell some of this scars are since before that, which I guess is what gave me the ability to have that tolerance" looking up to the stars and the moon to help me recall "I must have been 5 at the time, I was beaten pretty bad and left to heal for a couple days I think. When I came to I couldn't handle the pain anymore and I ran away just to rest I needed more time Chikane I couldn't handle another beating without some rest."

I let a lone tear fall down my face and Chikane caught it before it made it full journey. She had somehow moved to sit next to me she held my cheek moving her thumb soothingly and I felt myself let go of so much pain as I put my hand on top of hers and brought it to my lap. I open her palm and played with the marking on her hand.

"You don't have to tell me Himeko, not if you don't want to."

"No, it your right to know what happen to this body. I want you to know Chikane."

I brought her hand to my lips and kissing each on of her knuckles I lean in to kiss her lips softly. I needed the reassurance of that kiss.

She gave me that heartbreaking smile again.

"I am all ears then."

**Reviewss are welcome ideas or maybe things you want answered like Chikane said I am all ears. ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the deal, I just finish this after reading 100 pages of a textbook. If the grammar or the sense of this chapter is too far off PM me and I'll fix it. Honest.**

**Now for the next thing, guys i honestly write a lot faster when i have reviews. Lets just say i get inspired. **

**Thank you soooo much for the reviews i have gotten though and the follows they make me oh so jolly and happy. **

Himeko looked at Chikane in the eyes, "Chikane, I want you to understand that I had a hard life before we imprinted."

Chikanes eyes only seem to harden at this admission.

"I know you think that it means I have always been under your care but, I haven't you had no prior knowledge that I was your imprint that I existed. I honestly would have died had you not found me that night."

Himeko looked up into the glass clad ceiling letting the memory of Chikane when they first met filled her.

"Had it not been for you I would have died in more ways than just the end of my physical life," a small smile grace Himekos lips as Chikane hung on her words.

"You saved my soul."

"You gave me one," Chikane murmur.

Himeko eyes quickly found that of her imprint. Letting her smiled widen she again turn towards night.

"Chikane I cannot help but contemplate that our imprint is different. This pull I feel towards you as if I stepped too far from you my heart might rip out, do you feel the same?"

"Yes…"

"From my clan, an imprint means that a wolf finds their soul mate, or someone to keep their soul. A wolf is forever bound to this imprint until he or she both dies. One doesn't survive without the other. You are by no means sworn to loyalty or feel this. It just basically means that you depend on each other's survival. Once you found one a wolf fully matures. There are a few different kinds of imprints. There is indifference where the two are just much too different for an actual relationship. There is an imprint of kinship, where wolfs become best friends per se." Himeko turn her eyes towards Chikane, "Lastly a sort of romantic imprint, where 'Love' would be the best way to describe it a wolf doesn't fall in love because of the imprint but it develops and strengthen with the imprint. No imprint is instantaneous it takes a number of meeting to even notice it."

Chikane turn her eyes to stare at the water.

"Chikane look at me," Himeko was in the water approaching quickly "I love you, I say that whole heartedly."

Grabbing Chikanes chin and raising it up so that they're eyes met she lean in, so close that they're breath mingle, "How it that possible?"

Closing the distance Chikane closed her eyes and grabbed Himekos neck and pressed her body to her.

The kiss wasn't sexual or ridden with lust to Himeko it seem like bliss, like the caged she had been trapped in for ages had finally opened its doors and she was free. Freedom felt good Himeko decided pulling Chikane closer to her by the small of her back. Himeko was grabbing Chikane so hard that she felt her finger dig into Chikanes skin and Chikane claimed blood from the strength of her fingers.

"I love you too." Chikane said as she slowly pulled away from the kiss, putting her forehead on Himekos shoulder.

"So much so that it scares me to think I was ever without you. I will never let you go again, Himeko."

They stayed liked that for what seem like minutes but had apparently been more like half an hour when they looked at the clock that stood near where they had changed.

Himeko pulled away enough to look at Chikane in the eye.

"You gave me a reason Chikane none of what happen is your fault, this scars got me here to where we are." Himeko smiled "And I wouldn't change it for the world."

Pecking Chikanes lips she pulled away completely.

"Would you like to hear how they all happen?" Himeko said serious.

"Yes, I need to know." Chikane said sitting by Himekos feet when she again sat at the edge of the bath.

"The leader of the clan from where my father came is a hard one, filled with greedy wolfs that would do anything for power and my father did just that. Apparently at one point he notice that I could accelerate quickly in my growth when it came to strength. The more pain I suffer the better I became. I had hurt myself in a training battle when I was a pup and when I awoke I was strong enough to beat the same pup without much effort. So he started to test it himself, he would beat me for any reason, honestly for every reason. Anything that was within arms length of him was fair game. He would leave me bleeding in the attic and collect me in the morning when it was better only to repeat the process again. It became commonplace, ever so often he would give me some time to gage my abilities by fighting from someone from the clan. They all pitied me, none could stand against him the day you found me he had beaten me severely to the point that my loss some skin. It regenerated quickly but I needed more time than a few days to be able to wake up. When I did I knew that if he came at me again so soon I would die so I ran to give myself more time." Himeko touched Chikanes shoulder.

"I loved you back then… enough to ran from you to save you from him ever laying his eyes on you."

"I don't remember much else after that the torture and beatings were so horrible that I cant recall most of it. But my mother found me a month into our meeting. It took me some time to recuperate but I did it. Well it wasn't easy but I am powerful enough to know that the clan could be mine if I wanted it."

"Himeko," Chikane grabbed Himekos hands and pulled her down to her lap.

Since Himeko had been talking she hadn't spared a moment to how Chikane was in fact naked. This was the first time when Chikanes nakedness affected her. She was sitting on a naked Chikane…

**This cliffhanger is for the lack of reviews. What shall happen next? Nobody knows. Not even I. **

**Thanks in advance for the reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I finish this chapter, I had previously updated well because someone said i should but it was only half way there here is the other half! **

**Things are going where a couple of you wanted it to go I'm sure ;)**

**Next chapter will probably not be up till after my midterms unless my midterms force my hand into this thoughts. **

Himeko was turning a new shade of red.

All she could think about was Chikanes skin, her smell, goddamn it her eyes. It had to be illegal in some place to be this beautiful.

"Tell me love, what would you like to do now?" Chikane whispered in Himekos ear.

'I want to take you' "How about you tell me what your dad meant? Why did he say that about wolfs?" Himeko said without looking at Chikane.

Chuckling to herself Chikane slid her hand down Himekos back, "Well is that right what you want to do?" marveling at how amazingly soft Himeko was she lean in and nipped at her neck.

"Yes!" Himeko tensed,

"I mean, please-e," taking a deep breath she steady her desire "Chikane what did he mean I want to know?"

Chikane laid her neck on the edge of her bath, "Just like you said that what happen to you isn't my fault don't dare blame yourself for this … when you disappear well."

"Tell me," Himeko turn on Chikanes lap straddling her waist.

"Every bit of pain you felt from that point on I have felt…" Chikane said closing her eyes.

Chikane knew that Himeko didn't know of the bonds power. After all Chikane herself hadn't ever physically been in danger, she was a princess and her parents made sure to treasure her.

"Excuse me?" Himeko eyes were dull.

"I mean at least the pain you felt when you immediately left, I suppose it was strong enough that it carry over through the imprint… I thought you had died… the pain got so bad…"

"You mean to tell me that after I ran away from you, to save you, you still felt all that pain?" Himeko was shaking.

Chikane was frantically trying to calm her.

"Shh please calm down, its okay. I'm okay at the very least I should feel a little of what you felt. Its okay Himeko."

"No, it's not okay. Its this what your father meant?" Himeko had gotten up from Chikanes lap and out of the water. She had started to pace back and forth.

"Uh, yes… They send soldiers out to look for you. He deduced that you must have been in pain. He had no idea what you looked like or who you were just that you were a wolf they had followed the sight of my aura. They never found you, they did face a lot of your fathers wolfs though they gave a fight a killed a few of our kind I thought you die when suddenly the pain stopped and I felt better. Vampires can go on without the imprint. They are simply stronger with them. Himeko please, it's okay."

"No, Chikane you don't understand. I did everything, I lived because in the back of my mind I knew I saved you from that pain I remember thinking at least you were safe."

Himeko was shouting, "I saved you…" falling to the ground on her knees she shook more violently.

Chikane was sitting beside her body, "It's going to be okay, we wont ever be apart Himeko, and we will be okay."

"Yes, we will," Himeko flung herself at Chikane "one last thing," she said while on top of her holding her face with the palms of her hand.

"Wolfs tend to mark their mates, so that they're scent is always with them. Want to know how?"

Himeko bit Chikanes shoulder ever so slightly causing a moan from Chikane; she put her hand on the small of Chikanes back and pulls her closer to her body.

"You are mine and I wont let anyone hurt you, I promise you." Himeko licked the previous bite.

Chikane was powerless to the feelings being brought to her by Himeko.

"I am yours." She was able to murmur before she lost all sense.

"I don't want to take you here, lets go to your room." Himeko kissed the tipped of Chikanes ear.

"Are you sure this is what you want Himeko?" her skin crawled with anxiety, with need. She wanted no, needed Himeko.

"I want you."

Himeko kissed Chikanes nose and helped her up.

She felt like fire and the only way to be put out was to have Chikane and gosh darn it was she going to put the fire out.

Holding hands while they walked down the hall they both felt the need within them but they also felt the peace. There was no rush, yet they would not be able to claim the other fast enough.

When they got to Chikanes room Himeko push her into the bed and gazed at her body, her magnificent body she could not believe she would be feasting on this momentarily.

She couldn't get enough of Chikane, her body was perfect, she was tall but petit with a slim waste, very define stomach even though she wasn't cover in muscles. Her arms were long and strong. Her skin was paler than the moon but so fitting. It has a look of never having been touch never having known someone's touch. Himeko lay down next to Chikane and lightly graze Chikanes skins with the tip of her finger, Himeko was so scared at this moment it all felt so unreal.

"I love you so much Chikane, I love you." She kissed her neck and found a spot that gave her the reaction she wanted.

Chikanes breast were a little bigger than could fit on Himekos palms. She massages both of them, feel the skin so soft and warm to her touch,

To Himeko it was like magic, like Chikanes body was already memories into her being.

Himeko rubbed her nose on Chikanes shoulder, she just couldn't get enough of her scent, and this scent was intoxicating.

"Himeko wait-t," mumbling almost in a whisper but the words still escaped her lips and Himeko slowed her ministrations.

Tracing her fingers from Chikane's nipples to her face again, Chikane release a labor breath, Himeko felt Chikanes scent grow stronger still.

Kissing her lightly "what's wrong love?" she continue kissing her after asking her. Slowly moving her hands to her breast again and lightly pull Chikanes nipple, which cause her to open her mouth in a moan. Himeko took the opportunity to slide her tongue inside her mate and her taste blew her mind. She was addicted to this taste already. Her tongue gently massage her mates tongue and deepen the kiss roughly her hands had moved and now held Chikane close one hand under her neck pulling her head close.

When Himeko pull away to breath, Chikane switch rolls faster than she could have predicted clashing their lips together burring her tongue in Himekos mouth. Himeko purred in pleasure. Melding they're bodies together. Closer was Himekos only thought, When Himeko couldn't handle it anymore and pulled away from Chikane, she was panting. Chikanes lips were red with the roughness of the kiss.

"I need to warn you about something." Chikane nibble Himekos jaw and slowly made her way towards her neck.

"Anything, what is wron-" before Himeko could finish Chikane has sank her teeth into Himekos flesh. She felt the rush of blood into Chikanes mouth. A loud moan escaped her, she gripped Chikane harder trying to maintain her ability to think but it was quickly diminishing. She felt Chikane move one of her legs to her apex. When Chikane started to suck into the spot Himeko couldn't take it anymore and came. Panting she grinded into Chikanes leg, asking for more. Chikane pulled away with a line of blood spilling from Himekos neck she licked it up and kissed the spot noticing how the mark was already gone.

"I wanted to taste you, I wanted to be one with you…" Chikane said nuzzling Himekos shoulder.

"Do you have to drink often?" Himeko got the words out in between panting.

"Depends on how much energy I have had to output, probably once or twice a week." Chikane mumble in Himekos neck fearing her anger at such a hasty action.

"You will only drink form me." Chikane had pulled back to stare into Himekos face as she said those words.

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want anyone's blood inside you but mine." Himeko said with firey eyes, "you are only mine."

Kissing her, she could taste her own blood in Chikanes mouth and it tasted it good, hell Himeko was sure that it could have been poison and it would taste amazing if it came from this mouth she started to move her hand towards Chikanes most private place. The smell was overwhelming, and she wanted it so bad her mind was hazy.

"You're so wet" Himeko smiled into the kiss. Moving her mouth south she came towards Chikanes breast slowly licking from her heart towards the outside of her breath.

"That's because you taste so amazing. I have never tasted blood his good." Chikane said between moans. Himeko just t slid her fingers on just the outside of Chikanes thighs, that were already slippery from how wet she was.

**Is this okay? too far? not far enough? Share with me your thoughts peeps. **

**You all know the way the cookie crumbles. make it crumble!**

**Thank you =)**

**Next chapter will answer more question, more make more whichever one. confused? let me know.**


End file.
